Anya Budow
My Nephew Hunter and I!!! My Shoes First of all I love shoes. Any kind of shoes I most likely will love. Any shape, size or color are awesome. My favorite pair of shoes right now are my converse. They're comfy, stylish, they can go with everything too! They're grey with white and black so they're casual but not too casual. I also love my BOOTS!!!!!!! I have a grey tall pair with a heel. I also have brown tall ones, and light brown/metallic combat boots too. I love boots, every year I get a new stylish pair of fancy boots. They also go with a lot of things too. They can be dressy with a dress/skirt or casual with jeans and leggings. I have two pairs of flats. One of them are black and white polka-dots the other has a lot of sparkles and is grey. Then I have six pairs of sneakers, 3 athletic sneakers, 2 basketball sneakers and 1 pair of volleyball sneakers. I hope that I will get more shoes over the years because I love shoes! 2MP Starts The Beautiful Moose and The Rabbit One day Rose the rabbit was ambling deep inside the light open woods. She was walking slowly with each step getting slower, she had been walking for about 9 hours and was starting to get sleepy. Every second she walked she would get slower. Then she saw something that amazed her from the first second she glanced at it. She just stood there and stared blankly at it. What she saw was wonderful. It was this bright sunrise, you could see the yellow/orange from the rays of the sun was dissapearing into the Caribbean ocean colored sky. She was just stunned and amazed at the same time, she was so speechless. It was a bright sunrise that was very blinding and so quiet that you could hear a mouse fart. It was a large, brown, bulky moose!!! She had a beautiful clean red scarf on with her big, blue, bulging eyes. SHe seemed very loyal and neat. She would talk with a very soft clean tone but loud enough for you to hear it. 3mp As usual Britney Balck woke up by the sound of her alarm. But when she rubbed her eyes gently and stretched up high to the sky, she looked down at the time and realized that it was 7:43 the bus would come in 7 minutes!! She blinked twice to see if she was hallucinating but saw that she wasn't. So she quickly leaped out of bed and looked around quickly for a pair of jeans and saw that she didn't finish her big, long term social studies project! Then she heard her mom calling her downstairs for breakfast and then she started to feel dizzy and just fainted........ then she felt something touching her it was her mom. It was time to wake up! Phew!!!! It was just a dream. My Random Story Lily Ray was thinking about Ashley Brandenburg again, Ashley was a weird, annoying, and wannabe with thin, strong legs and a tall nose. Lily walked over to the window and viewed her poor surroundings. She had always hated Philadelphia with its scrutinized, old apartment. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel sad. Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone,it was the a Weird figure of Ashley Brandenburg. Lily gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a clever, upset, lemonade drinker with blonde hair. Her friends saw her as an attractive, alive Angel. Once, she had even rescued an adventurous old man from a burning building. But not even a Clever person who had once rescued an adventurous old man from a burning building, was prepared for what Ashley had in store today. The sun teased like Sprinting Cat, making Lily ecstatic. Lily grabbed a Harlequin Pencil that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers. As Lily stepped outside and Ashley came closer, she could see the hushed glint in her eye. Ashley gazed with the affection like a girl that had fallen in love with the boy next to her. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want friendship." Lily looked back, even more ecstatic and still fingering the harlequin pencil. "Ashley, you are truly a wonder," she replied. They looked at each other with mixed feelings, like two oily, obnoxious owls brainstorming at a very fantastic meeting on how to save their community, which had Pop music playing in the background and her two sad uncles crying to the beat. Lily thought "I feel the same way!" revealed Lily with a delighted grin. Ashley looked shocked, her emotions blushing like a mute, she finally had a best friend. 4th Marking Period: I'm From........ I am from fresh blueberries from the garden from swimming pools and clucking chickens I'm from farms and caring friends who are like family from long car trips and huge filled cars I'm from big, reliable families from sisters that I can tell them anything I am from girly girls and makeup from playing sports anytime in any weather I am from being tough no matter what from priests praying in my catholic church I am from hard working days cleaning the house from swimming in our clean salt-water pool from a huge family that likes to have nice picnics Creaky House on Halloween On one Halloween night.... I was ambling down the dirty, cream, cement that had as many cracks in it as my friend Elinor's shattered phone. It was Halloween night so all the smaller kids around me were dressed in their costumes. I was walking with my boyfriend, Evan, who was 13 years of age, I was 1 1/2 years younger than him. I was utterly in love with, we have been dating for 7 months now. He had this beautiful smile, he also had clean white teeth as straight as a perfect line drawn by a ruler. With me was also my BFF Elinor!! We have been best friends for 9 years now. We have always been in the same class for all the years of Elementary School and the 1st year of Middle School. Now lets get back to the story!!!! So on that Halloween night it was kind of rainy but like a humid kind of rain that makes your hair extremely frizzy. We were walking in our group as told to by our overprotective worry-wort parents and we were walking up to this one house that kind of stuck out. The house was a very light gray like the clouds after a huge thunder storm, and the shudders were a darker gray that complimented the house. Now the door was a very intricate door with all these lines and figures/shapes in it. It was a bright red door as red as a fire trucks' sirens blaring loudly in the dark night. Did I mention that we also were taking my little brother, Matt, and his friend Marcus around the neighborhood too. He was the age of 7, that transitioning age where he still likes action figures but is trying to give them up and becoming more interested in comic books and sports. We hesitated to knock on the door, but as soon as we did we regretted it. This old started slowly walking towards the door. I couldn't make out what he was holing, that's when he opened the door and held up a big huge slimy................................ Category:Period Ten Category:All Students